


don’t you want intimacy?

by notafraidofanythingreasonable



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post Leela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafraidofanythingreasonable/pseuds/notafraidofanythingreasonable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she hits the pavement again looking for decent P.I. work, that’s when she remembers Lana’s offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don’t you want intimacy?

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is years old and was discovered again in my external hard drive purging. 
> 
> I had given up on the series by the time this was written but found myself needing to write something. 
> 
> Apologies for any incorrect tags, I cannot recall the season or actual timeline in which this diverges from.

It’s safe to say that she rarely backs down from a challenge but it’s upon her confrontation with Alicia that Kalinda seriously considers leaving Lockhart/Gardner. She can’t handle the mixed expressions of hurt and ferocity that are thrown her way in the hallways and across a briefing table. 

When she hits the pavement again looking for decent P.I. work, that’s when she remembers Lana’s offer. Granted, communication between them has been relatively silent as of late, but the issue of stilted communication flies further from her mind as her concern is sparked. And recently she’s had a lot of time to grow into this ability to fear the unknown. After consecutive evenings and afternoons trying to track down Lana, she keeps coming up empty. Lana hasn’t been at the Bureau in a few weeks and her buddies there aren’t talking. But what really begins to worry her is the fact that Lana isn’t picking up the phone.

At the entrance of the room, she needs to just stand there at the threshold for a few minutes to adjust herself to what she’s seeing, and what she’s feeling. It seems lately she’s hemorrhaging those few who have come through for her time and time again. 

Cary.

Alicia.

And now, Lana.

There isn’t much in the room. There are flowers, and cards, and a vacuum of silence that receives some respite from the soft inhalation and exhalation of breath and the pulse of a vitals' monitor. 

Words from the past surface between Kalinda and the still figure on the bed: “People change”, “I have something I want you to consider”, “Funny how fairytales turn out to be true”, “Kalinda, I’ve missed you”, “A woman likes to be wined and dined first”… “Don’t you want intimacy?” 

Those moments and more hang in the air as she walks towards the bed where Lana lays. Something is telling her that, “Yeah, this time, try sticking around… this time...”


End file.
